We all have secrets
by delilah-marie
Summary: There is a new girl at Degrassi and she catches the interest of Eli, but maybe for a different reason than you think. Who is she? And more importantly why does she look exactly like Julia? First story! Please feel free to comment and leave advice.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class get with your partners and start revising your papers." Says Ms. Dawes.

After a few minutes the door opens, but Eli is too busy reading Clare's paper that he doesn't even notice. It's not until Ms. Dawes starts talking that he notices the girl at the front of the class.

"Attention class, we have a new student joining us today. Her Name is Delilah and I want you to make her feel welcome. If you would like to take a seat in the empty desk in the fourth row Delilah."

Ever since he noticed the girl, he couldn't help but stare at her. She has long black hair that's layered and has short bangs. She wares a black leather jacket, plain black shirt, short black skirt, fishnet stalkings, and long boots. She takes her seat, which just so happens to be the seat right next to Eli. Eli continues to stare, but the girl doesn't notice as she begins to talk to the girl sitting on the opposite side of her.

"Eli, Eli, Eli!" Clare tries to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was going to give you back your paper and explain my comments, but it seems like you're too interested in the new girl." She says bitterly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"You know what? Save it Eli I don't want to hear it right now." And she ignores him for the rest of the period. Eli tries to concentrate on Clare's paper, but keeps getting distracted by the girl. The bell rings and Clare rushes out of the room, Eli doesn't try to run after her. Eli watches as the girl packs up her things and leaves the room. He quickly gets up to follow her when Adam stops him.

"So maybe we should go to The Dot for lunch, Clare seems pretty upset and you should probably give her some time to cool down. Besides I'm sure you're going to need a good excuse for drooling all over the new girl. And Clare will probably tell Ali and you know how she gets, so you might want to steer clear of them for a while. "

"Umm yeah, sounds good. Look I'll catch up with you in a minute." Eli says distractedly.

"Dude please don't tell me you are going to go after the new girl."

"I'm sorry, but it's important. I'll be there soon."

Adam sighs heavily "It better be. Or else Clare is going to be pissed and I really don't want to have to deal with you two fighting."

Eli then runs off to where the new girl disappeared to, he rounds the corner to find her just closing a locker and walking off.

"Hey, wait!" He calls to her. She stops and he catches up to her.

"Oh, if it isn't the boy who couldn't keep his eyes off me in English class." She says jokingly.

"Um yeah. Sorry about that… It's just that you… Well you look just like.. Well like…"

"Julia?"

"Yeah, but how is that possible?"

"We all have secrets… Eli." she says and winks. The she turns and starts walking again.

"Wait."

"Look I've got class, but maybe I'll see you around." And she walks off leaving Eli to watch her feeling more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli watches as she turns and goes off in the direction of her class. When she disappears he brings himself back to reality and starts to head off to the Dot to have lunch with Adam. As he walks he thinks about the new girl. Who is she really? Why does she look exactly like Julia? She knew about Julia too. Were they twins? If so why did he not know about her? Why did Julia, or even her parents ever mention her? She did say that everyone has secrets, but why keep one this big away from him? Also she seemed to know his name. The only time she could have heard it was when Clare was trying to get his attention, but she seemed too busy talking with the girl next to her to notice. Besides she didn't turn and look or pay any attention when his name was being called. So how did she know his name? Was it possible that it was Julia herself? No it definitely couldn't be. She was dead. There was no way she could still be alive. Who was this girl then? Eli was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he arrived at the Dot before he knew it. He goes in and spots Adam at a table and goes over.

"Good you made it. I was afraid that you might ditch me for the new girl." Adam says with a little chuckle.

"Nah, she had class." Says Eli.

"So… What's up with that, I mean why did you have to track her down after class?" Adam asks a little concerned.

"Nothing. She just seems interesting. Thought I would introduce myself." Eli lies. He was afraid to tell Adam that she looked exactly like Julia. He didn't understand any of it and didn't feel like trying to explain things to Adam, especially because he was so confused himself.

"Right…" Says Adam not quite convinced, but deciding not to question it anymore.

They order their food, eat, and head back to school. The rest of the day passes quickly for Eli. He sits in classes not really paying attention, too wrapped up in his thoughts of the girl. The final bell rings Eli decides to look for the girl again, determined to get questions answered. He doesn't know exactly where to find her, but thinks that the locker she was at when he first saw her after class would be a good start. Luckily enough there she is again, taking books from her locker and into her bag. He takes a deep breath and proceeds to her.

"I need to talk to you. I need answers. I need to know exactly who you are and why you look like Julia." Eli says.

"Hi. Nice to see you again too." She says sarcastically.

She's sarcastic just like Julia Eli thinks to himself. That was something he always liked about Julia, but when this girl does it he is just annoyed. He wants answers and she just stands there joking around. "Look I'm being serious." He says.

She can tell that he is annoyed. "Ok. Calm down. Jeez. Alright. Maybe we could go somewhere and talk? She asks.

"Yeah we could go to the Dot, it's a pretty popular place. Just give me a minute to get my stuff from my locker. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." He says and rushes off.

**Later at the Dot:**

Eli stares at the girl waiting for her to explain. She takes a deep breath. "I don't really know where to start… You're probably not even going to believe me anyway…" She says.

"Well at least try." He says.

She is silent for a minute, then sighs. "It's me Eli… Julia…"

"What? No that's not possible. Julia is dead."

"I know that you think that, actually everyone thinks that. But I didn't die Eli. It wasn't me who died that night… It was… It was my twin sister."

"What? No Julia doesn't have a sister. She was an only child."

"That's not true. I did have a twin. Nobody knew about her though."

"If you really are Julia then why didn't you tell me you had a twin? How come I never meet her?"

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't allowed to. My parents forbid me from telling anyone. They were obsessed with having the perfect family and Delilah, my sister, didn't fit that picture. She was crazy and spent most of her time in the mental hospital. When we were younger she was jealous of me. She always thought that I had more friends, that the boys liked me more, even that our parents liked me more. She tried to drown me in our pool and after that she was sent away and I wasn't allowed to speak of her. We moved because of course everyone knew about the both of us and that my sister tried to kill me. My parents couldn't stand everyone knowing how messed up our family was so we moved and started over. That was when I met you."

"That doesn't explain how you're still alive." He says.

"Right. So Delilah was sent to the mental hospital, but was released every now and again to spend time with our family. The doctors explained how she was getting better. Helping her to realize how special she was and that she didn't have to be jealous of me. They explained how they would convince her that everyone one loved her just as much as they loved me. She became more confident and less jealous. We spent a lot of time together when she visited. We became close again. She was my sister and I really did love her. Well one time while she was visiting she convinced me that she was completely better. She loved me and didn't want me dead. I believed her. I believed her so much that she convinced me to switch places with her. She said she loved me and missed me. She wanted to come home. The doctors wanted her to go back to the hospital just to make sure she was completely ready. She said that if I switched places with her that I could probably convince the doctors better than she would and we would be together sooner. So we did it. We switched places."

"Wait, so I was dating your sister for a while?"

"Um… yeah. I didn't really think about that when I agreed to switch places with her. I forgot that when she pretended to be me she would have to be pretty convincing, which included dating you. I really don't want to talk about how you dated my sister for a while though. So anyway I was still in the hospital pretending to be her when she died. It was her you were with that night. Her that you got into a fight with and her that died that night. After that everyone thought it was Julia that was dead so I had to permanently take on the role of pretending to be Delilah. Or face the consequences of staying in the hospital longer because I was suppose to be Delilah and Julia was suppose to be dead. If I tried to convince everyone that I really was Julia they all would think I was crazy and make me stay there longer. So I just went with it. That's why Ms. Dawes introduced me as Delilah today."

"So how did you get out of the hospital then?"

"Well it took sometime. They thought they should keep me there for a while longer because my sister just died and that I would be pretty messed up for a while again. And in reality I was. So I had to stay longer than what was originally planed. But eventually I got better and they decided to let me go. After I got back we moved again. No one knew about Julia's twin sister and my parents didn't want to have to explain, besides it would ruin their perfect family picture. We never expected to run into anyone we knew though. I never really expected to see you again. I'm really happy I did though."

"Ok, but none of this proves that you really are Julia. How do I know that you're not really Delilah?"

"Ask me anything Julia would know. Anything from the time we met to about two months before she supposedly died."

He thinks for a moment then decides on something so intimate that only the real Julia would know. "Tell me about the first time we had sex."

"Do you want all the details?" She asks somewhat jokingly.

"Not necessarily all the details. Just when and where. Whatever you think will convince me."

"It was about four months into our relationship. We talked of having sex before, but I was too scared to actually do it. We talked about this too. I told you I was still a virgin and you confessed you were too. I was scared though because I heard it hurt. You told me that you didn't want to pressure me though, so we would wait until I was ready. About four months into it I told you I was ready. We planed to go to your house and do it. It was on a weekday because that was the only time your parents weren't home. So we ditched our afternoon classes and went to your house. I was nervous, but knew I wanted it. I liked you so much and was ready. You kept asking if I was sure and I said yes. You were gentle and kept asking me if I was ok throughout the whole thing and I said yes."

"Wow. It really is you."

"It really is." she says happily and then unexpectedly she leaned in and kissed Eli. After a few seconds Eli pulls away.

"I'm sorry Julia, but I have a girlfriend now."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were dead. I moved on. I got over you. I have a new girlfriend now. I really am sorry."

"Oh. It's ok. It was silly of me to think that maybe we could start over again now that you knew I was still alive. I'm sorry. I'll just go now. She says and rushes out of the Dot.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli watches as she runs out the door. He thinks about running after her, but decides to giver time to cool down. He really did feel bad. He never meant to hurt her. She was a really nice sweet girl, who didn't deserve to be hurt like this. Not to mention she had been through so much lately. He had to be honest with her though. He was with Clare now and he really did love her. He just didn't feel the same way about Julia anymore and to tell her any differently would just hurt her more in the future. Maybe he would try to talk to her at school tomorrow. Tell her that he was sorry again and maybe they could still be friends. He then decides to head home. Along the way he tries calling Clare. He hadn't seen her or even talked to her since English class. He should explain what happened. Why he was so intrigued by the new girl and explain what she had said to him today. It rings once…twice…voicemail. Which could only mean she was ignoring his call. He leaves a message.

"Hey Clare. It's Eli. Look I really need to talk to you. Call me back?"

By the time he gets home she still hasn't called back. He decides to try again. The same thing happens though two rings and then straight to voicemail. He doesn't leave a message this time though. She had seen both calls and decided to ignore them. She probably listened to the message too so there was no point in leaving another message she obviously didn't want to talk right now. He decides to shower, do a bit of homework and then call it a night. It had been a long exhausting day.

**The next day:**

The first thing Eli does when he gets to school is look for Clare, but he can't find her anywhere. He tries to look for her between classes too, but still with no luck. He would be sure to see her in English class though, it really wasn't like her to skip class. Sure enough there she is, sitting in her usual seat. He takes the seat next to her.

"Hey Clare I really need to talk to you." He says.

"We don't have time right now Eli, class is about to start. Besides here and now is not the time and place." She says bitterly. Julia comes into class and sits on the other seat of Eli like she had the day before. She doesn't make eye contact with him though, in fact she pretends not to notice him the whole period. Not wanting to upset Clare even, more he does the same. The bell rings and Clare quickly packs up her things and dashes out the door. Eli calls after her and quickly catches up to her.

"What Eli?" She says angrily.

"Look if this is about the new girl it really isn't what you think it is." He says.

"Oh really? So is that why I saw you kissing her at the Dot yesterday?" She asks angrily.

"You saw that?" He asks surprised.

"Yeah I did. I went to the Dot yesterday to pick up some dinner and I saw you two there together. She said something and you seemed happy, then she got happy too, and then you were kissing. I left after that." She said almost crying now

"Clare, please let me explain." He says pleadingly. But she just shakes her head, running off with tears in her eyes.

"Clare." He calls after her, but it's too late she's already gone.

Authors note: Sorry it was a short one guys. I didn't have a lot of time to write today, but didn't want to leave you with nothing. I'll try and update soon. Maybe later tonight if I have time. I can't promise anything though. If I can't tonight I'll try again tomorrow. I don't know for sure though because I have school and I might not have time. I promise I won't leave you hanging too long though. I'll update as soon as possible. And thank you to everyone one leaving the nice reviews! It means a lot and encourages me to write more of this story! Lots of Love!


	4. Chapter 4

Eli slumps into one of the cushioned window seats in the hallway feeling defeated. He puts his head in his hands.

"Eli?"

Eli looks up to see Julia standing beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." he lies to her.

"No you're not Eli. I know you well enough to know when you're upset. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Clare, my girlfriend, saw us kissing yesterday and is mad at me now."

"Did you tell her that it was my fault? That I was the one who kissed you?"

"I tried, but she was too upset and ran off before I could."

"Oh Eli I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"You didn't know that this would happen."

"I still feel awful though." There is a moment of silence then she speaks up again. "You know what? I'm going to fix this for you." She says a little more cheerful.

"How are you going to do that?" He asks skeptically.

"I'll talk to her. I'll explain everything. She'll have to believe it if it's coming from me."

"Why would you do that? I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but you did try to kiss me yesterday and if I didn't know any better I would think that you still really like me."

"And I do really like you still, but you've moved on and I need to accept that. And you seem really upset right now and I hate seeing you this way. And just because you don't feel the same way I do anymore doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy and if this girl Clare makes you happy then you should be with her. So I'm going to fix this for you Eli."

"Thanks Julia." Eli says.

"No problem." She says with a smile and heads in the direction that Eli says she left. She tries thinking of somewhere that Clare could have gone. Where would I go if I got into a fight with my boyfriend, was upset, and most likely didn't want to talk to anyone? The bathroom! Of course! So she heads to the nearest bathroom.

"Clare? Clare are you in here?" She calls out, but no one replies. Someone was in one of the stalls though. She decides that this could possibly be Clare. If it was Clare she probably wouldn't come out if Julia was still there so she walks out of the bathroom and waits outside for her to come out. If it wasn't Clare in the bathroom she would know in just a couple minutes when the girl was finished. On the other hand if it was Clare it might be a while before she came out. She couldn't stay in there forever though so Julia decides to wait for her. After about 10minutes Clare walks out wiping her eyes.

"I thought you were in there." Julia says to Clare.

"What do you want?" Clare asks annoyed.

"Look Eli told me what happened and I just wanted to let you know that it's not his fault. It's mine. I kissed him. He pushed me away and said he had a girlfriend. I didn't know that you two were dating. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, and if I did I would have never kissed him I swear."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he really, really likes you Clare. Besides this is my fault so I have to fix it. I'm sorry Clare I really, really am."

"Why did you even kiss him in the first place? You barely knew him. Did you fall for him that fast?"

"Actually I've known Eli for a long time."

"How is that possible? Who are you?"

"You know about Julia right?"

"Yeah she's Eli's dead ex-girlfriend, but what does that have to do with anything?" Clare asks confused.

"Because truth is… I'm Julia and I'm not dead."

"That's not possible." Clare says in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but let me explain." So Julia tells Clare everything.

"How do I know this is all true. How do I know that you really are Julia?"

"Unfortunately I don't have any real proof for you. I didn't know you when Eli and I were dating. Eli believes it's really me though, so I guess you're just going to have to trust him."

"Alright. I guess if Eli believes you then I do too. If you really are Julia though why are you trying to help Eli and I get back together? Shouldn't you be trying to tear us apart? Shouldn't you be trying whatever you can to get Eli back?"

"I've explained this to Eli too, but I've realized that he's moved on and I need to accept that. Also he deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me. He really likes you Clare, you should be together."

"I see. That's very brave of you Julia. Thank you."

Julia gives a slight smile in response.

"Well I should go find Eli now and apologize for flipping out on him. See you around Julia." Clare says as she races off to find Eli.

Authors note: So there you go another chapter today! Aren't you guys lucky? :P Anyway I'm a bit stuck on what to write in the next chapter . I have another big plot idea, but I don't want to quite use it yet. It seems a little too soon. Feel free to leave suggestions for me though! Because I can't think of what to write in the next chapter it may take me a while to update. Sorry guys! Oh and by the way eliandclarelover you totally read my mind about having Julia talk to Clare! Haha hope it was to your liking. J Lots of love guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Clare finds Eli by his locker. "Hey." She says as she approaches him.

"Hey." He says back.

"Julia told me everything and I'm really sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for freaking out on you for staring at Julia. I don't blame you really. If I saw someone who I thought was dead I'd probably stare like that too. And I'm sorry for freaking out about the kiss too."

"It's ok Clare. I'm sorry too. I know none of this is technically my fault, but I'm sorry too."

"Thanks Eli." Then she leans up and kisses him. When they pull away Eli notices Julia leaving towards the doors.

"Hey Julia wait" He calls out.

She stops and turns. Before he can say anything she's talking. "Look Eli I know you know the truth now, but everyone thinks I'm Delilah, so you're going to have to go along with it. I know it's going to be hard, but please try for me."

"Ok sorry. Anyway I just came to thank you for fixing things between me and Clare. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." She says.

"I've got to go now, but I'll see you later."

"See you later."

**Later at Julia's house:**

When Julia gets home she sees her father sitting at the kitchen table grading papers. He is an English professor at the University of Toronto. Her mother is at the stove cooking dinner. She has been a stay at home mom ever since Julia died.

"Hey darling." Says her mother. "How was school?"

"Oh you know, school like." She responds.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"You could say that."

"Tell us about it."

"Well, You'll never guess who goes to my school"

"Who?" Her mother asks/

"Um… Eli." By this time her father has stopped what he is doing and listening contently.

"Like Julia's ex-boyfriend Eli?"

"Yeah…"

"What did you tell him?"

"Everything."

"So he knows that you're Julia's twin and that you've been in the mental hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Oh I don't know mom, maybe because I look exactly like her! What was I suppose to do? Act like I have no clue what he's talking about? He wouldn't believe that and he would have kept bugging me until he got the truth." She says angrily.

"Alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Fine." She says not mentioning that Clare knows too. She's angry now. Her mother is upset because she told Eli their family secret. She's ruined the image of their perfect little family. But the truth was their family wasn't perfect, far from. Why hide it then? The only reason she agreed not to tell anyone else was because if she did everyone would think she was crazy and she didn't want that. Her father was silent throughout this whole conversation. He would listen, but he never really said anything when her mother went on a rant like this. She didn't think he really cared as much for the whole perfect family thing, but he wouldn't argue with her either.

"And another thing." Says her mother.

"And what's that?"

"I don't want you hanging out around Eli outside of school. I know that it's probably impossible at school because you'll probably see him everywhere, but definitely not outside of school."

"What? Why not?"

"Well…because…It's just not safe."

"What? You still haven't forgiven him have you? He didn't kill her. It wasn't his fault. It was an accident!"

"I know that, but I just really don't want you hanging out with him."

"I agree with your mother." Her father says for the first time since she got home.

"Whatever." She says and stomps up to her room.

Author's note: Sorry it took a little longer to update. I didn't really have any motivation to write. It's up now though. Also I decided to change the ending. I had something else originally planed, but didn't like it so I changed it. I don't know how much I like this chapter. It's kind of just a filler chapter anyway. I hope you enjoyed it at least. Also thank you to eliandclarelover for the idea of introducing Julia's parents. I really had no idea what to do for this chapter and liked the idea. J If anyone has any other ideas I would love to hear them. Once again I have writers block. I know the major thing I want to happen next, but feel like it's still too soon to put in. So yeah ideas are great! I hope I can update soon, but it depends on if I can think of what to write next. Lots of Love.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day at school lunch time:**

"Not eating alone are you?" Julia asks Eli.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replies.

"Mind if I join you then? We could talk, catch up."

"No, go ahead"

"So why aren't you eating with Clare? Or your other friend from English class? His name is Adam right?"

"Yeah his name is Adam and he is having lunch with his brother today. Drew dropped out of school and moved out so they don't see each other a lot anymore. And Clare is having lunch with her best friend Ali today. What about you? Have you made any friends here?" He asks questioningly.

"Yeah, but I don't know them very well and I saw you eating alone so I thought you might want some company. Besides it will give us a chance to catch up."

"I have a question then. When was the last time I saw you? And I mean you, not Delilah pretending to be you."

"About two months before the accident. It was the last day of school before Spring Break to be exact. Delilah came back for Spring Break and that's when she convinced me to switch places with her."

"Ok." He says and pauses for a little bit. Then speaks up again. "Another question. Why didn't you contact me after the accident? Why didn't you tell me you were still alive?"

"I wanted to Eli, I really did. I couldn't though. I was still in the hospital when it happened and after it did the doctors made me stay there longer. They knew this was a traumatic event for me and knew that I would be upset so they kept me there longer. While there I wasn't allowed to call anyone but my parents. And I was just released a couple weeks ago Eli. As soon as I got out we moved. Then I saw you at school. Even if I did have a way to contact you Eli, you wouldn't have believed me. You would have just thought it was someone playing a sick joke on you."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Look I know that your probably hurt Eli and I'm sorry, I really am. You're not the only one that was hurt though Eli. I mean I lost my twin sister and I thought I would never see you again, so technically I lost you too. Not to mention I have t go around pretending to be my sister now."

"I know. And I'm not upset now. Actually I'm kind of glad you're still alive and that we can be friends again."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway enough of that, let's talk about something else. Do you still talk to anyone from school still?"

He gives a little laugh with this. "No. I kind of cut everyone out after the accident. You?"

"Are you kidding me Eli? Everyone thinks I'm dead. Besides I can't tell anyone else the truth. My parents are already mad at me for telling you, you know, for ruining the whole picture perfect family thing."

"Right" He said. Just then the bell rings. "Well I better get to class, but I'll see you tomorrow in English, yeah?"

"Yeah" Julia said with a smile. They were friends again, which meant that the first step of her plan was complete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Later that day between classes:**

"Hey Adam wait up." Says Julia running to catch up to him.

"Oh hey Julia." He says quietly knowing that no one else can know who she really is. He knew of course, Eli told him. He couldn't be left out of the loop after all.

"How are you?" She asks in a singsong voice, smiling, and twirling her hair.

"Fine." He says sensing that something is up.

"Good." She says cheerily.

"So what's up." Adam asks her.

She bites her lip seeming nervous. "Um… I was just wondering if you… uh… wanted to go out sometime?" She says with a slight smile.

"Oh. Um I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh." She says a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry I just think it would be a bit awkward considering Eli is my best friend and you two use to date."

"No, right, of course, I understand. I'll see you later." She says and walks off towards her next class. Damn she thinks to herself. Of course that was a stupid idea. Of course he wouldn't agree to go on a date with her. What was she thinking? She just wanted to make Eli jealous. She thought that maybe he would realize how much he liked her still and take her back. And the easiest way to do that would be to date his best friend. Of course that backfired though and she would have to find a new way to get him back. She sits down in her Math class and a boy comes and sits in the seat next to her.

"Hey there, I'm Jake." He says with a smile.

"Delilah." She says and smiles back.

"So Delilah, I know we just met and all, but would you maybe want to go to the Dot and get a coffee sometime and get to know each other?"

"You mean like a date?" She asks.

"Yeah. I mean you're a pretty girl and I'm interested. So what do you say?"

"Sure." She says. Maybe this will work to her favor. Maybe she didn't have to date someone close to Eli to make him jealous. Maybe she could make him jealous by being all cutesy and coupley with someone else.

Author's note: I updated two chapters tonight. Aren't you lucky? :P Anyway I felt bad for not updating in a while and they were both short. They were both kind of filler chapters though so sorry if they were boring. Anyway it will get better soon I promise. J


End file.
